


Drifting

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Reed900 One-shots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this because fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Gavin Reed is a tired man and Nines is there to help him.





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i too am having sleep issues
> 
> the last two weeks i've been getting six (or less) hours of sleep every night and it's starting to catch up to me
> 
> my way of coping since i can't nap is to naturally put some random fucker into my shoes, so i chose gavin (fucking nerd) sorry not sorry

It was no surprise to anyone when Gavin passed out during work. Nines didn’t really notice the man was asleep until Connor tried to get the detective’s attention. Tina thought it was fucking hilarious and Connor had to stop her from daring Chris to dump coffee on the sleeping man. 

Nines hovers over Gavin with a small hum. He saw this coming as Gavin didn’t have the best sleeping schedule. For the last two weeks, Gavin only managed to get four hours of sleep every night at most, twice not getting any at all. The cold case took a lot of time out of the two of them, but Nines could handle it easily. He tried to keep track of Gavin’s health, but he kept pushing Nines’ concerns away, claiming he was okay. Nines was just waiting for the coffee to stop working. 

Even though the cold case closed two days ago, Gavin still couldn’t get more than four hours of sleep. Nines wouldn’t have noticed if his program didn’t record anything while he was in stasis. He has quite a few videos of Gavin wandering around the kitchen for food at night. 

“Would you mind if we leave early today?” Nines asks Connor, trailing his hand up and down Gavin’s hunched over back. 

“I’ll cover for you, don’t worry,” Connor smiles, powering off Gavin’s terminal. “Take care of him tonight.” 

“Of course,” Nines hums, shaking Gavin’s shoulder after Connor walks off back to Hank. “Detective, it is time to head home.” 

Gavin grunts softly, shifting around before lifting his head from his arms. He blinks blearily for a moment, peering up at Nines with a dazed look over his face. “Already?”

“We’re taking the rest of the day off,” Nines states, pulling Gavin to his feet. “We have nothing here to do, so I see we should deal with your health before opening a new case.” 

Gavin grumbles at him, tugging on his jacket. “Fucking androids… I’m fine.” 

“You were asleep on your desk just moments ago.” 

“I don’t see your point.” 

Nines rolls his eyes, guiding Gavin to the doors and out of the building. He didn’t protest much, putting most of his focus in trying to keep his eyes open so he didn’t run into a wall - not that Nines would let him. After fishing out Gavin’s keys from his pockets, the two got into the car and Nines drove them back home. Gavin was quiet the whole way, dozing in and out. Nines left the radio off for him. 

Jalen’s loud meow for attention drew Gavin back in as soon as they walked through the door, a small smile appearing on his face as he scooped up the purring cat. Nines dealt with refilling her food and water bowl, shooing Gavin away to their shared bedroom. 

“Do you need me to help you change?” Nines asks with a slight tease in his voice, quirking his lips up. Gavin scowls at him, tugging off his shirt the rest of the way where he paused. 

“Fuck off. I’m an adult.” 

“You sure act like one,” Nines bites softly with no real heat. Gavin rolls his eyes, throwing his shirt at Nines and landing it on his head. Nines hums, dropping the shirt into the laundry bin. “You’re so mean.” 

“Like you’re any better,” Gavin grumbles, pulling on a pair of sweats before promptly flopping down onto his bed. Nines chuckles, crawling onto the bed with him as he wiggled under the comforter. 

“I can at least pretend I’m nice.” Gavin gives him a look. “Okay, maybe my appearance doesn’t help, but I can sometimes talk like Connor.” Gavin raises an eyebrow. Nines huffs. “Alright, we both are rather rude. I blame it on you.” 

“Sure,” Gavin snorts, turning and resting his head on his chest. Nines brushes his fingers through his hair, humming softly in content. Gavin peers over his shoulder and groans. “Dude, it’s only three in the afternoon.”

“Yes, but you could use a, what you would call, ‘lazy day,’” Nines murmurs, kissing the top of his head after easing him back down onto his chest. “You need it, Gav.” 

Gavin hums, tilting his head up and kissing his jaw. “Whatever. Thanks.” Nines chuckles, wrapping his arms around him while Gavin settled back down on top of him, their legs tangled together under the sheets. 

Nines drags his fingers up and down Gavin’s spine as he dozes off, waiting for him to fall asleep. Thumbing over an old scar at his lower back, Nines presses his face into Gavin’s hair, listening to the calm heartbeat and easy breathing rate. He enjoys moments like these, where he can hold Gavin without a single worry to bother his human. The peaceful air drives him towards stasis, his muscles relaxing around Gavin and holding him close as he too drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i had a boyfriend who did this for me


End file.
